Je suis un monstre
by Erys L. Dream
Summary: Fanfiction en Français! Les pensées de Mello à un moment précis...
1. Chapitre 1

_Voici le premier chapitre! Le second sera plus court (beaucoup plus court)... Il y aura peut-être un troisième... ^w^ J'espère que ça vous plaira (je stresse là XD) Bonne lecture quand même! (attention, c'est tragique. Si vous voulez des petites fleurs et des oiseaux bleus, ne lisez pas cette fiction.) Le dessin de Mello et Matt en neko est de moi! :3_

_Les personnages appartiennent à Ohba et Obata._

Le monde semblait s'être écroulé. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il y avait sûrement une erreur, il ne pouvait pas être mort. Je ne peux pas le croire. Ce n'est pas vrai. Mort. Mon ami, mon frère… Mais n'était-ce pas plutôt de l'amour ? Ne l'aimais-je pas ? Mais si, je l'aimais. Je l'aimais si fort. À en perdre la tête. Et pourtant, pourtant je n'ai jamais réussi à le lui dire.

Jamais je ne l'ai dit. Je n'ai jamais réussi à exprimer mes sentiments. Même le moindre remerciement m'était difficile. Alors, avouer un amour… Ce n'était pas possible. Je ne pouvais pas. Non pas que je ne le désirais pas ! Au contraire, je le voulais tellement. Mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Toutes ces heures passées avec lui… Tous ces moments heureux… Toujours collés ensemble. On avait fini par se rapprocher. De plus en plus. Et pourtant je ne lui ai jamais dit. Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'arrivais pas. Ces deux mots, impossible de les faire sortir de ma bouche. Mais, ô dieu, qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour pouvoir le lui dire. Maintenant que j'y pense, il a toujours été là pour moi. Il était le seul à pouvoir raisonner mes éclats de colère, me calmant doucement. Il était toujours gentil avec moi, très rarement agressif. Contrairement à moi et mon caractère de cochon, insupportable.

Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. Il est mort. Mort. Tué par ces connards de garde du corps ! Mon amour… Mon seul et unique véritable ami… Il avait toujours été avec moi… J'ai envie de hurler. Mais je ne peux pas. Les mots restent enfermés dans mon corps… Je conserve un visage de marbre, malgré mes larmes qui menacent de couler à tout instant.

Lui… Il était parti… Il était mort ! Je ne voulais pas ! Merde !

Jamais je n'ai eu aussi mal…

J'appuie sur l'accélérateur et le camion augmente de vitesse. Je voudrais hurler. Hurler à n'en plus finir, hurler à m'en user la gorge, hurler comme un dément. Mais je me mords la lèvre, empêchant une larme, plus forte, plus importante que les autres, de rouler sur ma joue brûlée.

Ma brûlure. J'ai toujours détesté cette cicatrice. J'essaye de la cacher avec mes mèches de cheveux plus longues, mais rien n'y fait, elle est toujours aussi apparente. Lui, il aimait cette cicatrice. Elle ne la dérangeait pas et trouvait un malin plaisir à me taquiner avec ça… Il aimait mes cheveux aussi. Mes cheveux blonds. J'adorais quand il les caressait, ses mains longues perdues dans ma chevelure raide.

Mais maintenant, il est mort. Il ne pourra plus m'embêter avec ma cicatrice… Mais est-ce que cela m'embêtait vraiment ?

J'ai envie de mourir. Mais je ne peux pas. Je me suis juré de dépasser ce petit con d'albinos. Je lui ai juré aussi à Lui. Je le dépasserais. Je lui montrerais, à ce crétin blanc, que je peux être meilleur que lui.

Je fais ralentir le camion. J'ai toujours envie de hurler. De retourner en arrière. De le voir. De lui parler et de lui avouer mon amour. Si grand. Si fort. Mon visage est toujours dénudé d'expression. Comme figé. Je suis si détestable. Comment pouvait-il me supporter ? Je ne suis rien qu'un con. Je suis là, dans ce camion merdique, pour mon intérêt personnel, vouloir dépasser un gamin dans une affaire de meurtre… Mais il est mort par ma faute. C'est moi qui ai élaboré ce plan. C'est de ma faute si ces chiens lui ont tiré dessus… Je l'aime ! Merde ! Je l'aime et je n'ai aucune réaction à sa mort. Je n'arrive pas. Je me hais. Je me hais tellement. Pourquoi dois-je toujours rester fier et hautain ? C'est plus fort que moi. Je ne suis qu'un monstre sans aucun sentiment.

Ma gorge est sèche. Mon regard dur. La fille est derrière, dans le camion. Je dois l'emmener à l'endroit prévu. Et là je pourrai enfin gagner devant ce gosse achromique. Je suis un con.

_« Matt… Je suis désolé que tu te sois fait tué… »_

C'est tout ce que je réussis à dire. Ma voix n'a même pas tremblé. Je suis un monstre.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Alors voici le 2e chapitre. Il est encore plus court (mais encore plus violent verbalement) Bonne lecture!_

Une douleur dans la poitrine. Soudaine. Violente. Mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser, je le sens. Je me mets à haleter. C'est la fille. Ou alors c'est Kira. Il m'a eu. L'albinos aussi.

J'essaye de diriger le camion. Je ne suis pas à l'endroit prévu. J'arrive dans ce qu'il me semble une chapelle en ruines. J'ai chaud. Je ne tiens plus. J'essaye de respirer mais c'est comme si des milliers de petites mains empêchaient l'air d'entrer. Mon cœur explose. La douleur me rend fou. Merde !

Ma tête se cogne contre le volant. En plus d'avoir la poitrine en feu, une douleur fulgurante apparaît sur mon front. Le sang coule le long de mon nez. Je vois mon chapelet se balancer dans le vide au rythme de mes suffocations. J'ai peur. Je ne sais plus où je suis. Je ne veux pas mourir putain ! Mon cœur me fait souffrir le martyr. Une écume blanche coule de ma bouche. J'ai mal. La douleur est foudroyante. Mes mains se crispent. J'agrippe le volant. Je le sers de toutes mes forces. Je transpire abondamment. Mes vêtements sont déjà trempés. Ils me collent à la peau. En si peu de temps. Mes yeux me brûlent. Ma vue se trouble. Je veux que cela s'arrête ! Saloperie !

Je suis en train de mourir.

Near, sache que je te hais au plus haut point. Je n'ai jamais pu te supporter. Toi, toujours le premier en tout ! Tu m'exaspérais !

Je voudrais que tu crèves ! Que tu crèves comme je suis en train de crever ! Crève ! Tu étais pour moi comme une plaie insoignable ! Je te hais ! Pauvre enflure… Mais je sais que tu arriveras à arrêter Kira. Alors fais-moi ce plaisir avant de me voir clamser comme ça, attrape-le… Et tue-le ! Dis-moi que tu le tueras ! Fais-le souffrir comme il me fait souffrir !

Kira, je te hais aussi. Connard ! C'est à cause de toi que je crève comme une merde ! Mais sans toi, je n'aurais peut-être jamais retrouvé Matt…

Matt… J'arrive. Attends-moi.

_Voilà. Je suis désolée pour le langage, vraiment. Désolée! Mais je trouve que ça donne de la force au récit. Et c'est (d'après moi) tout à fait le style de Mello de parler comme ça. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura un autre chapitre. Peut-être... Je verrais ça! En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ces deux chapitres et j'espère que ça vous a plu! A plus! :3_


End file.
